Celestite (OC)
Character Background Celestite was a gem that was active during the Gem War. Her job was formerly to accompany Diamonds and Pearls, as a bodyguard. She had formerly served Blue Diamond, but had been thought of as shattered after the corruption song. She had semi-succeeded to escape her corruption, but she became slightly broken. She developed a demonic tail and sharp canines. She was mistaken as a fully corrupted gem, and had fought and fled from the Crystal Gems before she was poofed. She currently resides with Berry, Kunzite and Citrine. Appearance Celestite has light blue skin and dark blue hair. Her bangs are messy and side swept, and her hair is short and spikes up. Her eyes are black, and she has a red right pupil and a yellow left pupil. She has a strange black "X" on her head, which she has no explanation for. Her gem is a rectangle, and is located on her lower back. She also possesses a red demon tail from her corruption. She wears an outfit she generates from studying human fashion. She wears a sapphire blue hoodie with yellow pockets, dark blue pants and black and white checkered sneakers. In the gem war, she wore a blue and dark body bodysuit like that of The Famethyst. Personality She is overall very mean and petty, often insulting traitors, rebels and The Crystal Gems. She is capable of intelligent speech, showing her mind is not completely torn apart from corruption. She is slightly crazy, which was the "tear to the mind" of her corruption. She has a special bond with Kunzite. She likes to spend a lot of time alone. While gems don't have families, save for Steven, she considers Larimar her sister. She is very malevolent, cunning and rude. She likes to trick and "troll" others. She is a very playful gem. Gem Her gem is a celestite, and is located on her lower back. She often looks to the past, hence her gem being on her back. She cannot let go of what she witnessed, and she is the only corrupted gem able to recap what happened to her kind, yet she will break when thinking of it, thus, she puts herself into the future and present. The Celestite crystal stone meaning is a symbol of peace, because when you connect to a higher state of being, it opens you up to mental clarity, the key to resolving conflicts in relationships. However, despite this, she is incredibly violent and mean. Abilities She possesses a gems natural abilities to fuse, poof and bubble gems and shapeshift. Since she corrupted, she is unable to summon her gem weapon, which was Chakram. However, she had gained newfound abilities, which she often uses to her advantage to trick the Crystal Gems. When she had fled from them, she was unaware of her abilities. Flight She cannot fly, like a ship. Instead, she floats in place at will. She can walk, but she prefers not to. She had possessed this ability before her corruption. Teleportation She has the ability to teleport. She does not use this when she needs to, but instead, she uses it for tricks. Telepathy While this is more psychological, she claims to have the ability of telepathy. She often looks at people to convey plans, ideas, or anything else. Illusions She has the ability to create illusions to stun, confuse or trick anyone she uses this ability on. She uses it more for her tricks than for combat, much to the dismay of Berry, Kunzite and Citrine. Fusions Like any other gem, she has the ability to fuse. *When fused with Kunzite, she forms Paraiba. *When fused with Ctrine, she forms Platinum. *When fused with Berry, she forms Andesine. *When fused with Larimar, she forms Dumortierite. Trivia *She is the first case of a naturally semi-corrupted gem. **She is the second semi-corrupted gem ever, first being Centipeedle. *She has a bond with Kunzite. *Her and Citrine do not get along well, due to Citrine's job being to collect corrupted gems. Gallery Celestite_profile.jpg Category:OC Category:Punkred6's OCs Category:Genderless Category:Gem Category:Corrupted Category:Semi-insane Category:Steven Universe OC